


Third Degree

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Tearing from birth, M/M, Mpreg, Third Degree, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to get your son all cleaned up and weighed while Dr. Rhodes stitches you up, alright?" one of the nurses spoke up as Harry handed the baby to another.</p><p>	"Am I going to heal properly?" Harry asked suddenly, fearing that his and Louis' sex life was now over now that the baby had literally split him open. </p><p>	"Of course, sweetie, the stitches will dissolve and you'll be back to normal within a month," the nurse giggled. "Although, I'd wait to engage in any sexual activities for a month after that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Degree

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend who tore when she delivered her daughter and lemme tell you that shit isn't pretty! So I wrote one based off her experience just with Larry! Enjoy!

"You're on my shit list, Tomlinson," Harry said through clenched teeth as he tried to breathe through another contraction. 

Louis rolled his eyes and continued to hold his husband's hand. For the last two hours the curly brunette had been in labor, he had been spitting out insults to the Doncaster lad. Louis figured it was best to keep his mouth shut, afraid that anything he said would make his aspersion worse. When the contraction subsided, Harry peered up at his husband with a remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry, Lou," Harry pouted. "You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." And then there were the waterworks. His mood swings were out of control. The older boy understood, of course he did, but he just couldn't keep up with it all. 

"You do deserve me, babe, you're just uncomfortable, that's all," Louis tried to soothe the green eyed boy. "Pretty soon our son will be born and you'll feel better."

Harry shook his head wildly and gripped Louis' hand tighter. "No, I mean, I've been bitching you out for the last two hours--

"--because you're in labor."

"--and you don't deserve any of it," Harry finished, ignoring his lover's interruption. "It's not fair to you."

Louis sighed and sat on the side of the bed, framing Harry's face in both hands and pulling him into a tender kiss. "I can't imagine how painful this is for you, Haz, and if cursing me to hell and back eases the pain, then so be it."

The curly-haired boy gazed up at his husband in complete adoration. For the last nine months Louis had to deal with Harry's insane mood swings, lack of sex, intense vomiting, and ridiculous cravings. Even when the Cheshire lad got extremely sick in his fourth month and had to be hospitalized, not once did his husband complain. He tended to Harry hand and foot making sure the pregnant boy was as comfortable as possible. The times Louis left Harry alone to sleep or rest, he'd break down crying, telling himself he didn't deserve to be with someone so compassionate and loving. And now, Harry had been in labor for the last two hours and he's spat out every obscenity he knows to the Doncaster boy. Louis hadn't snapped at Harry once nor did he express any type of exasperation. Louis was truly perfect and Harry almost felt insecure that he'd never be able to match up to him. 

"What is it, babe?" Lou asked, noticing that Harry's mind had wandered judging by his cloudy gaze.

"I..." the pregnant lad fished for words. "You're so perfect."

Louis snorted at that and pecked Harry's lips before shaking his head. "I'm okay but I'm definitely not perfect."

"No, Lou, you really are," Haz stated, his hand coming up to caress his lover's cheek. "You've stuck by me since day one and hadn't complained once. When I got sick during my fourth month, you sacrificed sleep to stay by my side. You ran out at all hours of the night because I was craving something absurd, and at the end of the day, you'd give me a kiss and tell me how much you loved me. You're perfect."

The Cheshire's affirmation brought tears to his husband's eyes and Lou leaned in, capturing Harry's lips in an intense kiss, it was enough to pull a moan from the boy in labor. Lou smiled at that and pulled away, caressing Harry's cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, too, Hazza."

"Alright, let's see where you're at," their OBGYN interrupted the tender moment, peeling the curtain back. 

Louis pecked Harry's lips a final time before he stood from the bed. He moved to get out of the doctor's way but the curly-haired lad seized his husband's hand tightly, emerald eyes pleading Lou to stay where he was. The Doncaster boy grinned and nodded as the doctor urged Harry to bend his knees and spread his legs.

Harry cringed as he felt his doctor prod his hole before plunging two fingers deep and feeling for the baby. His OBGYN had checked him for dilation four times already and still, he could never get used to the uncomfortable feeling.

"Alright, Harry, looks like we're going to meet your son," she beamed as a couple nurses entered room with the necessities for the delivery.

"Haz, this is so exciting!" Lou squealed, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "We're finally gonna meet our baby boy!"

The Cheshire lad could only smile as the realization that he was about to deliver hit him like a freight train. He was scared shitless. They had been looking forward to this moment for nine months but now that it was finally here, he wasn't sure if he was prepared.

"I'm scared, Lou," Harry admitted as the nurses placed his legs in stirrups and tossed a blue sheet over his lower half. "Wh-What if something happens? What if he gets stuck? Oh, God, what if he's stillborn?!"

"Don't think like that, babe," Lou soothed. "You're going to deliver a healthy baby boy. You've done everything right throughout your pregnancy, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Harry nodded as he swallowed the dry lump lodged in his throat and sat up some when the nurses placed a few pillows behind his back. He let his husband's words echo through his mind as the doctor looked up at the pregnant lad and instructed him to push. Harry took a deep breath and lurched forward, squeezing his eyes shut and counting to ten with the doctor, gripping Lou's hand mercilessly. 

"You're doing great, Harry, you continue to push like that and you'll deliver your son pretty quick," Dr. Rhodes informed.

Harry felt like he was pushing for hours and when the baby finally decided to crown, he cried out, tears pricking his eyes. "O-Ow, fuck, this... this isn't okay! Fuck you, Louis!"

"Come on, baby, you're almost there," Lou coached, ignoring his boyfriend's derision. He held his husband's hand tightly while the other continuously brushed the damp curls out of his eyes. 

"Uh...uh....AHH!" Harry screeched making Louis cringe when the Cheshire boy felt the baby tear him. Louis glanced over the blue sheet and his face paled when he saw just how badly the head had torn Harry. It was going to require stitches and the poor lad wouldn't be walking for awhile.

"Ease up on the pushing, Harry," the doctor instructed as she took the scissors and cut around the head causing Harry to sob in pain at the added burn. He was regretting not getting the epidural now. He told Louis he'd be able to handle labor and delivery and that he wanted to deliver their son naturally anyway. He even turned down the cesarean procedure when Dr. Rhodes explained to the expecting couple that their son was over seven pounds. "Bare with me, Harry, I'm going to help pull your son, but you're going to have work with me, alright?"

The Cheshire boy nodded, tears streaming down his face as he stared up at his husband with terrified eyes. Lou leaned down and placed a loving kiss to his temple before his lips brushed his ear. "It's almost over, babe, just a little bit longer."

Harry shook his head and continued to sob. "I c-can't, Lou, it h-hurts too m-much. I don't want t-to do this anym-more."

"You have to baby, he's right there, just a few more pushes and we'll have him," Louis tried to encourage him. "And then it'll all be over."

Harry knew childbirth wasn't a walk in the park but he didn't expect it to be this terrible. Is this God punishing me for being queer and getting knocked up? He thought to himself only his thoughts were abruptly cut off when the doctor began to carefully pull the baby earning a shriek from the weeping boy.

Harry snapped his eyes shut and with all the strength he could muster, leaned forward and pushed, crying out when the doctor finally pulled the baby through. He gasped and collapsed against the pillows, panting heavily, his eyes drifting between the doctor tending to his son and Louis' amazed expression.

"Oh my, God, Haz, he's beautiful!" Lou cried as he left Harry's side momentarily to cut the cord. Dr. Rhodes placed the wailing child on Harry's chest and the sight of his baby only made the boy sob more.

"Hi, buddy, hi, baby," Harry giggled through tears as their son's cries seemed to only increase in pitch. "I know, sweetie, I know, it's going to be okay."

"You did so well, Hazza, I'm so proud of you," Lou congratulated, pecking his lover's lips.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Lou," Harry smiled tiredly, eyes never leaving their squirming newborn.

"We're going to get your son all cleaned up and weighed while Dr. Rhodes stitches you up, alright?" one of the nurses spoke up as Harry handed the baby to another.

"Am I going to heal properly?" Harry asked suddenly, fearing that his and Louis' sex life was now over now that the baby had literally split him open. 

"Of course, sweetie, the stitches are dissolvable and you'll be back to normal within a month," the nurse giggled. "Although, I'd wait to engage in any sexual activities for a month after that."

Lou's face flushed in embarrassment and purposely avoided the nurse’s gaze, giving his husband a pointed look at even asking the question to begin with. Haz only shrugged with a tired laugh and squeezed Louis' hand. "I had to ask."

"Of course you did."

"Not having sex with you would be the death of me," Harry giggled, eyes starting to droop. "But then again, I couldn't live without you."

The Doncaster boy combed his finger through his exhausted husband's damp hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I know, now sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

***

3 years later...

"Haz?" Lou murmured as he idly traced patterns on Harry's bare back after just calming down from a heated round of making love.

"Hm?" the Cheshire lad hummed as he snuggled tighter against Louis, tossing one leg over his hips and caging his husband closer.

"I want another baby."

Harry's eyes snapped open at Louis' affirmation and visibly tensed as he peered up at him with wide, emerald eyes. "You do?"

"I do," he nodded.

"We've talked about this so many times, Lou," Harry sighed shifting in Louis' arms so he was resting on his elbow and getting a better look at the Doncaster boy. "You know I can't go through that again."

"But that was three years ago, babe. Cade needs a baby brother or sister!" 

"Three years ago or not, his delivery is forever etched in my mind. It was as if it happened yesterday," Harry cringed, tears welling in his eyes at the memory.

Louis pursed his lips and drew Harry into a hug, resting his chin on top of his head. "Okay, alright, I'm sorry I brought it up. Baby, please don't cry."

Harry's arms wrapped tight around Louis' waist and held him close as a few more tears trailed down his cheeks. The curly-haired boy wasn't upset at his husband for bringing up another child, he was upset at himself. The couple had discussed having three children would complete their family and no matter what happened, Harry was determined to keep his promise. But then Cade was born and it changed matters. He felt like he failed Louis--failed him as a husband and a lover.

"I'm s-so sorry," Harry cried, full on sobbing now as his body shuttered. Louis was startled at just how upset the Cheshire lad had gotten and tightened his hold on his husband in attempt to stop the violent sobs. He placed a tender kiss to his hair, telling him he'd never bring it up again and that he was perfectly content with Cade but Harry shook his head frantically before pulling away to stare at his lover with puffy eyes. "N-No, I want another, too."

Louis froze at that, eyes going wide. "Wh-What?"

Harry nodded and sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I want another baby, too. I'm just afraid of going through that again, Lou. I can't go through that again, I just can't."

"Every birth is different, babe," Lou tried to explain but the curly brunette shook his head, cutting him off.

"But our babies won't be. Cade was eight and a half pounds. Who's to say his brother or sister won't be bigger?"

"Then we'll do a cesarean."

"Once I've delivered naturally, doing a cesarean is a risk to both me and the baby," Harry informed. Louis hadn't known that Harry had gone back to Dr. Rhodes a year after Cade was born and bombarded her with questions regarding have a second child. Harry definitely wanted Cade to be a big brother but his birth had scared him into wanting to be sterile. "I...I talked to Dr. Rhodes about it."

"And that's what she told you?" the Doncaster boy asked, blue eyes staring into green.

"Yes."

"It's your decision, Hazza, I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I want another," Harry affirmed. "E-Even if it's a repeat of Cade's delivery, I think I can h-handle it."

And Harry hoped he would be able to. Both Louis and he wanted another baby and Harry was the reason it wouldn't happen. He didn't want his husband resenting him because Cade would be their only child. 

"Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure you want to do it again?"

"I'm sure, Lou. I've never been so sure of anything aside from marrying you," Harry grinned. Louis' eyes brightened at his husband's words and grabbed Harry's face pulling him into a passionate kiss eliciting a breathy moan from the younger boy. Harry pushed Louis onto his back and climbed on top, straddling his hips. Harry bent down and leaned in, lips brushing against his husband's ear before he whispered, "Let's get started now."

**Author's Note:**

> And that completes all of my pre-written stories! I have like six incomplete stories that need to be finished so I'm going to try and get those written out before I start fulfilling the requests you lovely readers have sent me! :)


End file.
